U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,415, 5,387,612, 5,453,446, 5,457,133, 5,599,991, 5,744,500, 5,891,923, 5,668,181, 5,576,353, 5,519,061, 5,786,390, 6,316,504, 6,630,514 disclose R(+)-N-propargyl-1-aminoindan (“R-PAI”), also known as rasagiline. Rasagiline has been reported to be a selective inhibitor of the B-form of the enzyme monoamine oxidase (“MAO-B”) and is useful in treating Parkinson's disease and various other conditions by inhibition of MAO-B in the brain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,968 and PCT International Application Publication No. WO 95/11016 disclose pharmaceutical formulations comprising rasagiline. PCT International Application Publication No. WO 2006/014973 also discloses pharmaceutical formulations comprising rasagiline.
AZILECT® is a commercially available rasagiline mesylate immediate release formulation indicated for the treatment of the signs and symptoms of idiopathic Parkinson's disease as initial monotherapy and as adjunct therapy to levodopa. The current marketed formulation of rasagiline (Azilect®) is rapidly absorbed, reaching peak plasma concentration (tmax) in approximately 1 hour. The absolute bioavailability of rasagiline is about 36%. (AZILECT® Product Label, May 2006).